pokefakefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Lords
The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of Demon Lord Pokemon. The energy of Pokemon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Distortion World, and becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords. Although members of this group, as well as characters of the same species, have appeared individually as antagonists throughout the Pokemon franchise, there are only a few occasions in which they appear as a whole. In Pokemon Adventures Darkrai the first of the Demon Lords appears to be the main antagonist of the series. In the second season Dusknoir appears with his own little army and gets sent to the Dark World. A different Tyranitar was part of the pseudo squad and was easily defeated which wasn't even close to the powers of a regular Demon Lord. There were 2 robotic Tyranitars that appeared but they were just robots that were controlled by Alakazam and Dusknoir. Leviatha was only rumored by a bunch of Leviatos in the episode "Her masters voice" and didn't actually appear. A brief Spiritomb that was not part of the Demon Lords appeared as a Pokemon in the small army the Pokemon Sovereigns created. However the Demon Lords do all appear in the movie Demon Lords Gatherings. All of the Pokemon that are Demon Lords actual species are just average X's, but there is only one Giratina who is immeasurably powerful. Darkrai is the only member that was originally a human (N), that's why he was so smart and evil. Members Giratina is the leader of the Demon Lords. He is the most powerful of all the Demon Lords despite being 1 stage lower than every other ones. Giratina holds the power of both light and darkness, since he was originally a Sovereign. However, Giratina's X forme is pure darkness. When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, Giratina still stayed in the Distortion World. Giratina is a very ruthless Demon Lord being more powerful than any other and loves seeing others being tortued. He can easily overcome X Pokemon that are even considered way too powerful for a normal X, plus he is almost as powerful as "God" (Arceus). Giratina is actually less into destroying compared to the others, since he wishes to destroy both worlds, then create a new world on behalf. But his Origin Forme shows only signs of destroying and is even considered to be less minded then the actually Giratina. Giratina is very special as he does not completely die after getting killed, and if he absorbs enough energy when he is in his ghost forme, he will become his Origin Forme. In this Forme Giratina can easily overcome any Pokemon except for the actual god, who is Arceus. Giratina is very violent in this forme, as he will stop at nothing until all things are obliterated. Giratina is like Satan in this forme, plus he is a lot more evil. He is way less minded than his Altered Forme, as he only cares about destroying. In this forme Giratina doesn't actually talk, he just roars. Leviatha is second in command from the Demon Lords. He is not as powerful as Giratina statistically, but in terms of actual power he can easily surpass Giratina. Leviatha is the most biggest Pokemon that has appeared in anime, and the most biggest Pokemon ever known (There are still some unknown Pokemon that could be bigger). When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, Leviatha went to the Dark World that Sara and Cheren had a lot of bad memories and experiences. Leviatha is pure evil as he wishes to obliterate all humans and Pokemon. Leviatha actually wishes to over take Giratina, in which he succedded in doing in the game Pokemon World Demons. Despite Leviatha being full of darkness, he was defeated by the combined powers of the Sovereigns. Sazandora is the third of the Demon Lords. He is the second most destructive Pokemon out of the Demon Lords with some ultimate power. When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, he went to the Royal World, where the Royal Knights and King Shirou resides. He was the one responsible for tricking Garchomp and Luslier to help release Giratina from the Distortion World. Sazandora is mainly evil because he is very lonely and does not have much friends. He is very loyal to Giratina however, plus will always cooperate with other team members. Tyranitar is the fourth of the Demon Lords. He is a extremely careless and destructive Pokemon that holds tremendous power. He is classified as the one that makes foes most helpless. He is extremely feared plus has absolutely no feelings towards others. When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, Tyranitar went to the World of the Bad Lands, where he trained vigorously as it had no life on it. Tyranitar has the abilities to summon sandstorms and therefore is extremely difficult to hit. Tyranitar tends to be the most independant. Spiritomb is the 5th of the Demon Lords. He is the Demon Lord who has the most feelings. Despite being evil and what not, he is quick to understand others, plus he will not hurt the weak. He is feared the least since he tends to be the most gentle and most careful one. He is actually the weakest statistically, but has a lot of power. When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, Spiritomb hid himself inside a rock in the human world so he can surprise attack. This tatic was completely demolished when he was called to fight the humans. Dusknoir is the 6th of the Demon Lords. He is the Demon Lord who is least independent, as he always goes with a small army before going to do his missions. Dusknoir is not truly evil, as he only does evil to achieve his own needs. He is feared because of his features, and tends to have a short temper, but likes to mock people. He is actually the weakest in terms of power, but has incredible defenses being very difficult. When the Demon Lords went their separate ways to take over other worlds, Dusknoir remained in the Pokemon World to figure out a good plan. Thus making him the only Demon Lord to be in the same world as another Demon Lord (Darkrai). Darkrai is the last of the Demon Lords. He is the most intelligent and actually the most evil of all of them. Darkrai loves to give people nightmares, and will feed off of their dreams for more power. Darkrai is the least defensive, so he is very vulnerable. Dakrai is actually a Pokemon incarnate of the evil human named N who separated the Pokemon from humans. However, as of this point he he wishes to destroy the Pokemon World since he has no use for Pokemons. Darkrai only went to the Distortion World to swear an alliance with Giratina, after that he's been in the Pokemon World ever since, creating all of the enemies for the original chosen kids to fight, presumably the Dark Masters.